Just in Time
by lushist
Summary: Series of smut/fluff/humour/romance one shots. Some idiot decided to move right next door to Sasuke the day before Christmas. What happens when that idiot turns out to be an extremely hot and attractive dobe? SasuNaru
1. I: Just in Time

**Happy Holidays !**

**So this was meant to only be a one shot but now I've decided to make it a series of one shots. So you should read them in order but you don't have too. **

**Each one shot will be 2k+ so they're not drabbles and most of them are composed of SexuallyFrustrated!Sasuke and Naruto teasing the hell out of him.**

**So this is kind of like a multi chapter except not really because there is an "ending" to each oneshot. **

**There's going to be smut, fluff, romance and humour.**

**Please review, constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**_PART ONE : JUST IN TIME_**

_It's not too smutty, nor too fluffy. It's more humorous. I mean, who doesn't like a sexually frustrated Sasuke and an oblivious Naruto?_

_Warnings: not beta'd, so grammar mistakes, yaoi, swearing, smut, and slight OOCness._

_Note: I am canadian; therefore I spell some words differently from the standard. Examples: centre instead of center, favourite instead favorite, neighbour instead of neighbor etc._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sigh._**

* * *

_**Just in Time**_

* * *

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he pushed the door to his loft closed behind him. He tore off his drenched trench coat as he stepped out of his mud-covered shoes and kicked them aside. He cringed when he heard another string of thunder echo throughout his apartment and a white flash of lightning, which followed a couple seconds after, lighting his entire home.

He trudged over to his large couch and crashed upon it, his back hitting the soft cushions as he brought his fingers up to his temples, massaging the pounding pain. He opened his eyes and brought them to the large window that gave him the city's view behind him. An endless downfall of rain poured down onto the bright lights of the city's centre. You could hear the loud and angry traffic from below as office workers from various companies tried their quickest to get home to their waiting families, all exhausted from their overtime shifts.

Sasuke groaned as he turned to his left side to cover one of his ears while taking a pillow and shoving it to the other, muffling the sounds of the vicious horn honking and the continuing thunder.

He had a massive headache. Usually when he came home from work it would just be a dull throb but today it felt as if someone was repeatedly driving a hammer into his head. Itachi, his brother and his boss, was a fucking asshole and decided that it would be a great idea if he gave him a stack of paperwork half an hour before his shift ended. So Sasuke, being the perfect vice president, stayed an extra two hours to finish his newly added work.

Christmas was a pain like that. While eighty percent of all the workers went on their holiday vacations, Sasuke was stuck finishing their work.

Why was it raining in December? He didn't fucking know. The weather was fucked up in the north. One second it would be nice and sunny and the next would be dreary and rainy. Give it another minute and there would be a full-blown blizzard tearing up the streets.

Sasuke almost fell off his couch when a loud bang followed by a "_shit"_ from the apartment next door. Sasuke knitted his eyebrows together as obnoxious thumps continued for the next ten minutes. Who the fuck did this guy think he was? It was ten o'clock at night for heaven sakes. The dark man sat up as he narrowed his eyes. He didn't have a next-door neighbour. The apartment next to him had been empty for several months. Some stupid shit had decided to move in at the end of the year.

Sasuke got up and headed for his glass staircase, before walking lazily to his bedroom, ignoring the _still_ continuing noises from next door. He was too tired to deal with this shit right now. Sasuke crashed onto his bed as his eyes closed sleepily. He would deal with the stupid fucker tomorrow.

* * *

Light streamed into the open curtains as Sasuke opened his eyes groggily. He scowled and brought his hand over his orbs, shielding himself from the burning rays as he sat up.

It was Sunday, so there was no rush considering he had nowhere that he needed to be. He got up lazily and extended his arms over his head, stretching the aching muscles and walked over to the master bathroom of his loft. He frowned when he realized that he was still in his dress shirt and black slacks and quickly stripped out of them before turning the knob to his shower. He waited for the room to cloud with slight steam and stepped in. Sasuke groaned appreciatively as the hot water drummed lightly on his back, washing away the exhaustion and sleep of yesterday.

Once he finished his cleaning routine, he jogged downstairs and into his kitchen. Sasuke yanked his refrigerator opened and brought out a couple eggs, his carton of milk and a couple other ingredients before beginning to make his omelet. He almost dropped the pan he was holding when a loud knock, no almost _bang_ hammered onto his apartment's door.

Sasuke chose to ignore it, deeming it not worthy of his time. But the knocks persisted, getting more frequent and needy as the minutes wore on. Sasuke slammed his carton of milk down as he stalked over and yanked his door open, ready to commit fucking _homicide_ to whoever was on the receiving end.

Sasuke froze immediately once his eyes found the boy who stood awkwardly before him.

The boy was about two or three inches shorter than Sasuke. He had a lean figure but the tight muscle packed in his chest, arms and legs were obvious underneath his wrinkled t-shirt and lowly ridden sweatpants that were pushed pass his ankles and halfway up his calves. He was tan, unlike Sasuke who was probably paler than fucking Dracula. Sasuke almost gasped once his orbs reached the boy's face. He had warm blonde hair that was naturally messy while six whisker-like scars framed his cheeks, three on each side. But the most break taking feature the boy possessed was his eyes. A million shades of blue swirled into the azure orbs. They were bright with enthusiasm and contentment while dark with curiosity and adventure. They were mischievous yet innocent.

He looked as if he was in his late teens or early twenties. However old he was, Sasuke was just praying that he was legal.

"Um hi! Merry Christmas," said the blonde slowly as he brought his hand behind his neck.

Sasuke moved his eyes from the blonde's pink lips. "What," _What the fuck, really Sasuke? Play nice. _

The blonde immediately frowned at the raven's rude response. "Well aren't you an asshole?"

Sasuke smirked. So this kid had some fire in him. "Something you need, _dobe_?"

The blonde crossed his arms and glared. "I was just going to introduce myself to my new neighbour, like any nice person would, _teme_."

"Then introduce yourself, I don't have all day," said Sasuke even though he was completely lying.

"Uzumaki Naruto," introduced the blonde as he stuck out a tanned hand.

Sasuke shook it slowly as he tugged his lips into a smirk, using his cool charm that drove his admirers crazy, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto quickly pulled his hand back, "Uh okay. By-"

"Would you like some breakfast?" asked Sasuke, interrupting the blonde's former farewell.

As if on cue, the blonde's stomach growled ferociously which made the raven cock an eyebrow in surprise. He smiled sheepishly before replying, "If you don't mind…"

Sasuke smiled as he turned away from his door, allowing the blonde to enter. Naruto walked in cautiously as if he was expecting a monster to suddenly jump him.

Sasuke shut the door behind them, his eyes practically fucking the blonde's perky ass, startling the boy. "Go ahead and take seat on one of the barstools."

Naruto nodded and followed his instructions as Sasuke strode behind the kitchen's marble island and opened his fridge for more eggs. "Are eggs okay?"

"Yeah, but do you have any ramen?"

Sasuke froze at the random question and turned around, "You want some shitty instant noodles?"

The blonde scowled, which only looked like a pout to Sasuke's eyes. "Ramen is not shitty, you tasteless ass."

Sasuke shrugged, "Calm down. Yeah, I have some ramen just wait."

Naruto beamed happily which only made Sasuke's heart jump out of his chest. This kid was going to be the death of him and he had only just met him.

While Sasuke continued with their breakfast, Naruto asked him random questions, keeping the silence filled. "So how old are you?"

"Twenty two, you?"

"Wow, we're almost the same age. I'm twenty." Sasuke exhaled in relief, so he _was_ legal. Nothing was going to hold back Sasuke now.

"You look like you're sixteen." Sasuke mused as he began boiling the hot water for the blonde's ramen.

Naruto scowled, "So what? At least I don't look like an old man."

"What, so you think I look old?"

The blonde knit his eyebrows together. "Well not actually…"

Sasuke laughed. Naruto was too easy. "Glad you think so."

"So where do you work, teme?"

The raven smirked at the insult. "Cute nicknames? My, my, my, is this relationship going fast. Not that I mind of course."

Naruto blushed darkly before glaring, "What are you trying to get at?"

"Nothing, dobe," Sasuke said quickly to calm down the red blonde, "I work at the Uchiha Corporation, I'm the vice president."

"Boring," Naruto commented before adding, "I work as a freelance artist."

"Interesting."

"Got a problem with that, bastard?"

Sasuke poured the hot water into the noodle cup, "Calm down, dobe."

He then placed the meal in front of the blonde, which only made Naruto show a toothy grin. "Thanks!"

Sasuke only nodded as he began his own breakfast. Naruto ate loudly, slurping and sucking harshly onto the noodles. Normally it would have gross Sasuke out but Naruto somehow managed to make it look arousing. Sasuke swallowed thickly as he forced his eyes down at his own meal.

They ate in a comfortable silence, Naruto finishing first. "Thanks for the noodles, teme."

"No problem," said Sasuke once he finished his own.

Naruto got up as he grabbed the cup and chopsticks and walked around the kitchen's island. He stood at the sink before placing the chopsticks in the sink and opened the cupboard below to throw away the soiled cup, like he already lived his the fucking apartment. Sasuke didn't mind of course, in fact it only made him smile.

Sasuke grabbed his own dish and copied the blonde's actions. He made sure to stand closely, as he placed the dish down. He could feel the blonde's heat melt into his shirt.

But that wonderful heat vanished as Naruto walked away and towards the exit. "Thanks for the food Sasuke. Bye!"

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He quickly caught up to the blonde and placed his hand on the doorknob, halting Naruto. The blonde turned up to him questionably. Sasuke leaned in, his hot breath fanning over Naruto's face as he brought his hand up and ran a thumb over the blonde's pink lips. "You got a little something there…" Sasuke whispered as he leaned in further. Naruto flushed as his pink lips parted unconsciously. Sasuke smirked and his lips only a hair apart from the blonde's. Closing his eyes, he closed the distance between them. _Fuck ye- _

Sasuke eyes snapped open as Naruto backed away and wiped around his mouth, checking if there was any residue left from the earlier breakfast before the raven was able to plant a kiss. He opened the door before clapping the still stunned Sasuke on the back. "Thanks Sasuke! You're a great friend. I'll see you around!"

And just like that, Naruto was gone.

_What the fuck? What the __**actual**__ fuck?_ Sasuke thought frantically as he placed his fingers on his lips where Naruto's breath still lingered. _Was I just shot down __**and**__ friend zoned? Or was the idiot more oblivious than a rock?_

There was no way Sasuke was going to accept that, the blonde was already his. Sasuke slowly tugged his lips into a smirk. Challenge fucking accepted.

Sasuke waited a couple hours until he decided it was appropriate to execute his highly thought out and utterly flawless plan. There was no way Naruto could back his way out of this one. The man was definitely going to get in the blonde's pants tonight.

* * *

It was around two in the afternoon when Sasuke closed the door to his own a apartment and walked over to the door to his left. Sasuke's loft was the last in the hallway, so this door was definitely Naruto's. He knocked exactly three times and waited for thirty seconds before knocking again.

"I'm coming!" A cheerful voice rang from the other side. Man, Naruto and Sasuke were polar opposites. Sasuke would have completely ignore the knock if he were in the blonde's shoes.

Naruto opened the door and smiled brightly at the other man. "Hi Sasuke!"

Sasuke almost fell to the floor when he saw Naruto.

The blonde was still wearing the same sweats from this morning. The only difference was, was that he was fucking shirtless. Sasuke wasn't wrong when he said the boy had some muscle, he had a six-pack for heaven's sake. It didn't help when streaks of colourful paint was smeared across his chest and abs. Sasuke frowned at the strange tattoo on the blonde's abdomen. It was a mixture of several different swirls. It was unique, but it suited Naruto. He swallowed the drool that threatened to escape his mouth. _So damn hot. _

"Uh you okay, teme?"

Sasuke brought his eyes up and immediately returned into cool façade. "Yeah of course," he brought up the empty jar in his hand. "Could you lend me some sugar, dobe?" Sasuke smirked at his evil plan. It was going so well.

"Don't have any, sorry!" Naruto said before attempting to shut his door.

Sasuke widened his eyes in panic as he shot out a hand to block the shutting door. This was _not_ suppose to happen. "Are you **sure**?"

Naruto pursed his lips together as he pondered in thought. "Actually maybe. Come in, it might take a while for me to check."

Sasuke sighed in relief, thank god Naruto wasn't the sharpest tool in the box. Sasuke strolled into the apartment and took in his surroundings. The entire room was filled with boxes. Nothing was unpacked except for the hundred painted canvases that were scattered around the room.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the eight pairs of eyes that stared questionably right back at him.

Naruto seemed to notice the awkward aura and laughed. "Sorry Sasuke, these are my friends. We're all majoring in art at the same university. We decided to all hang out on this afternoon since all of us would be with our family tonight. Except for me."

_Why not him? _Sasuke thought as Naruto began introducing them. He would ask later.

One kid looked like he was about to fall asleep. He had brown long spiky hair that he tied back into a ponytail. He looked like a fucking pineapple to me. "This is Shikamaru."

Another was shoving his face with potato chips, he was fat and had a strange tattooed swirl on either cheek. "Chouji."

Next to the fatty, was another boy. He had a bowl cut with thick eyebrows and wore a skin-tight green jumpsuit. His grin looked as if it was going to split his face. "Lee."

A boy with long hair and almost white eyes sat next to eyebrows. He looked smart enough. "Neji."

Next to Neji, were two girls. They were drooling as they looked at me. One had pink short hair while the other had platinum blonde hair that was tied up into a high ponytail. Typical fan girls. "Sakura and Ino."

The boy who sat with his arms crossed was a goth. Red hair with thick black eyeliner around sea foam orbs. He had a large red kanji tattooed onto his forehead. "Gaara."

Lastly, was a boy who had sharp teeth and shaggy hair. He had long red triangles tattooed on his cheeks. _What was this obsession with tattoos that everyone had?_ "And Kiba."

"Everyone, this is Sasuke. My new neighbour."

The boys said their polite hellos. While the girls rushed up to Sasuke and bombarded him with a hundred questions. He ignored them and a took a seat one of the boxes while they just sat on either side of him. "So what are you guys all doing?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"We're all making visual representations of each other for the final project, Sasuke-kun!" the pink haired girl, Sakura or something, answered eagerly.

"Yeah! But each of us is doing something different. Like Gaara's making a coloured sand sculpture of Neji while Lee is making pottery for Sakura."

I raised an eyebrow. "What is Naruto doing?"

Naruto interrupted, "I just paint. But I use my fingers. I don't know why but the paint feels better on my fingers. I feel more inspired, you know?"

So the blonde was actually passionate about something. That's kind of cute. "Who are you painting then?"

"My best friend, Kiba." Naruto answered as he looked over to Kiba, who grinned in return.

Sasuke smiled but his eyes were hard with jealousy. _That dog boy better back the fuck off or else-_

"Well I don't have any sugar, teme," said Naruto as he interrupted the raven's dark thought.

"Ah that sucks," Sasuke answered before getting up, "Well it's been a pleasure meeting you all, good bye."

"Sasuke-kun, you should stay!" Sakura whined as she latched on to Sasuke's sleeve.

Sasuke quickly shook his hand away and distanced himself, "No thanks." Sasuke brought his eyes up to Naruto and smirked seductively, "I'll see you later then, _Naruto._"

The blonde blushed. "Um okay. Bye!"

The other man smiled, satisfied with Naruto's reaction and left abruptly.

Meanwhile Shikamaru yawned knowingly. Sasuke was too obvious but his stupid friend was too oblivious to notice it.

Well it wasn't his problem.

* * *

Sasuke groaned once he was alone in his apartment. So his plan didn't go as well as he thought it would. The stupid idiot wasn't supposed to have a fucking party over there. Sasuke couldn't seduce and fuck him senseless over the counter with all those retards watching.

Plus why the fuck was he shirtless with all the guys and girls around. That was only for Sasuke's viewing pleasure.

Sasuke shook his head as he took a seat on his couch. Thank god, he had already made preparations for plan B. He just had to wait.

A loud knock on the door woke Sasuke from his nap of the couch. After he went to Naruto's, he made lunch and he guess he just fell asleep. Sasuke sat up groggily as he checked the time on his watch. It was nine o'clock at night. He widened his eyes as he quickly stood up and ran a hand through his hair before ran his hands over the wrinkles of his shirt. He played with his hair a little longer as he walked towards the door and yanked it opened eagerly.

Naruto was standing there, with a shirt on this time, much to Sasuke's disappointment, and a pair of blue jeans. He held an empty jar in his hand. "Hey teme, you forgot this at my apartment."

Sasuke smiled and took the jar. "Thanks."

The blonde smiled and turned to leave but Sasuke was quick to stop him. "You want to hang out?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Is it so wrong that I want to know my next door neighbour better?"

The blonde smiled and entered, "Okay sure!"

Sasuke closed the door behind them, trying his best not to jump up in glee. "So do you want to watch a movie?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah sure," his eyes widened, "do you have that new ninja movie?"

"The Village Hidden in the Leaves?"

"Yeah!"

Sasuke nodded as he walked over to his TV and joined Naruto on the couch. He grabbed his remote control and turned it on before searching through his recorded movies. Once he pressed play, Sasuke went to the kitchen and began preparing popcorn.

* * *

When Sasuke returned with the popcorn, the movie was already ten minutes in and Naruto was completely enjoying it. His eyes were glued onto the screen as he rested his chin in his palms. His eyebrows knit together as he focused on the introduction to the protagonist.

Sasuke took a seat beside him and placed the bowl of fresh popcorn in front of them. He decided to watch the movie with Naruto first, so that the blonde would get more comfortable, and make a move after it would finished.

The movie was great but Naruto especially loved it. The two men talked about it for probably an extra hour. Midnight was approaching but it bothered neither because they both had nothing planned the next day. Sasuke had Sundays and Mondays off while Naruto didn't have classes until the evening.

"So why are you not with your family?" Sasuke asked casually as he adjusted himself in his seat.

"I could ask you the same."

"Well, I never did celebrate Christmas at all."

Naruto's eyes widened to large blue saucers. "You don't celebrate Christmas? You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Sasuke shrugged in response. "Never saw the point. Anyways, what about you?"

"I don't have any family."

Sasuke almost choked. Shit. "I'm s-sorry." The man muttered awkwardly.

Naruto laughed. "It's okay. I have my friends whom I care for very much… like you!"

It was amazing how optimistic the blonde was given his situation; it melted the dark raven's heart. Sasuke would have probably thrown himself at Naruto but the fucking dobe had friend zoned him again. Well that was going to need to change.

"Hey, so do you share your apartment with your girlfriend?" Sasuke asked suddenly, taking the blonde off guard while shifting the conversation elsewhere.

Naruto blushed. "Nope. I don't have a girlfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

The blonde's blush darkened. Sasuke sighed in relief, _so he wasn't straight_. "N-no. You?"

"Nah, but I've got someone I like." Sasuke answered teasingly.

"Oh."

Did Naruto look disappointed? Sasuke didn't know. "So teme, you're not a virgin, are you…?"

If it was possible for Naruto to be even more red, then this would be it. "Of course not! I'm already twenty years old for heaven's sake."

At that moment, all blood rushed to Sasuke's groin. Naruto was a _virgin_. Holy fucking shit. That meant Sasuke was going to be the first to taint the blonde's innocent body. Sasuke swallowed thickly as he closed his eyes and tried to gather his senses. "Had you even had your first kiss?" Sasuke asked after taming his earlier sinful thoughts.

"Yeah." Naruto answered confidently as he leaned back into the brunet's couch. _Damn, oh well. You can't always have everything._

Sasuke snorted. "Are you even a good kisser?"

"Better than you'll ever be."

"Oh please. Like an amateur like you could be better than me. More like in your dreams, dobe." Sasuke taunted.

Naruto glared. "I _am_ really good, believe it."

Sasuke straightened his back and smirked. 'Then prove it."

Sasuke's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he felt a pair of soft lips press against his on. He hadn't really expected Naruto to do it so willingly. But then again, Sasuke had questioned the blonde's pride and offered him a challenge. Of course, Naruto wasn't going to lose to the likes of him and back down.

Naruto kissed him sweetly and softly. He tasted like fresh honey and just one kiss made Sasuke's mind go hazy. Before the brunet could return the kiss fully, Naruto had pulled back and licked his lips. "You see? I'm actually rea-"

Before the blonde could finish his sentence, Sasuke had already pulled Naruto's lips back down to his again. Sasuke wanted to kiss nice and slow but the hardening erection in his pants was thinking otherwise. The blonde didn't respond at first but began returning the kiss once he realized that he was going to lose the challenge if he didn't.

Sasuke melted in to the kiss but it wasn't enough to satisfy his lust. He swiped his tongue across Naruto's bottom lips, begging for entrance but the blonde kept them closed. He sighed in frustration into the kiss, which only made Naruto smirk confidently. Annoyed, Sasuke bit harshly onto the blonde's lips, making him gasp in surprise. Sasuke immediately took this to his advantage and plunge his tongue in between Naruto's wet lips.

He coaxed and played with the other's tongue until the blonde began to respond. Naruto wasn't kidding when he said that he was a good kisser, but neither was Sasuke. The blonde groaned in appreciation, which made Sasuke shiver with arousal. The brunet brought his hands to the blonde's hips and pushed them forward, hinting for him to straddle the other man but this only made Naruto pull apart.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto asked through pants as he scrambled off the couch and brought the back of his hand to his face. His eyes were half lidded with lust while his cheeks were flushed from arousal. _So damn fuckable._

Sasuke smirked as he licked his lips. "Kissing back."

"W-why? I was just proving my point."

The brunet stood up and stalked slowly towards the blonde. Naruto backed up but soon hit the window that nearly covered the entire wall of Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke placed a hand next to the blonde's head as Naruto lowered his eyes.

The blonde let out a choked groan as Sasuke brushed his teeth against Naruto's neck. Once he reached right below the blonde's jawline, he bit down before sucking viciously at the abused skin. He continued to leave love bites down the blonde's jawline before reaching his lips.

Naruto was now panting heavily as he tried to keep himself up against the wall. "W-we shouldn't be d-doing this."

Sasuke smirked as he brought a hand and palmed at Naruto's clothed erection. The blonde let out a low moan as he squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed onto Sasuke's sleeve. "So you're telling me you don't want this?" Sasuke whispered as he continued to massage the blonde's throbbing dick.

Naruto whined but unconsciously thrust his hips forward to meet Sasuke's hand and began moving in small circles, rubbing against the hand, creating a delicious friction.

It took all of Sasuke's willpower not to bend the blonde over and fuck him until the boy saw stars when Naruto's refusal began to crumble. But before that, the raven wanted to make Naruto turn to putty in his hands first, make him feel nothing but the immense pleasure that only Sasuke could give him.

Sasuke nicked, sucked and bit at every expansion of the blonde's tanned skin that his lips could reach. He slid his palms under the hem of Naruto's thin shirt and slowly slid pass the contours of his muscles until reaching the hardened nipples. He drew circles around the perky nubs before claiming the blonde's lips once again. He made sure to kiss reassuringly and passionately to make Naruto understand that it Sasuke wanted this so bad and that he would never hurt him. He kissed slowly and leisurely, making sure to draw out soft moans and pants from the aroused blonde.

Naruto gasped when all the warmth left him. "Naruto, if you want me to stop. Tell me now or else I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back."

The blonde's hands suddenly grasped the brunet's hips and yanked them forward, grinding their weeping erections through the rough fabric of the their jeans. Both moaning loudly as they began to move their hips together, doing everything they could to reduce the aching pain they both shared. "Don't stop," Naruto whispered hoarsely.

Sasuke noticed how close the blonde was already and smirked. He brought his hands back to Naruto's shirt and tugged it over the artist's shoulder, revealing the flushed skin from beneath. Sasuke wasted no time unbuckling the blonde's belt and dove his hand into his boxer briefs. Naruto's breath hitched and knees buckled when cold fingers wrapped around his soaking dick. He was so turned on that just a couple strokes from the man and he was done for.

The Uchiha knew this but showed no mercy. He began pumping slowly, making sure to keep his grip tight. The blonde shuddered and moaned, driving the brunet further as he began playing with the weeping slit. He soon began to pick up his speed until the room was filled with the arousing sound of wet flesh.

"S-Sasuke stop. I'm g-going to c-cum." Naruto sputtered through pants as he tried his best to last longer.

Sasuke would have smirked but the writhing blonde in front of him was making it difficult to think straight. "Naruto," Sasuke whispered in the blonde's left ear before biting and sucking. "Come for me."

Naruto's body tensed up as the heat from his lower abdomen exploded and bliss washed over his body. He buckled beneath Sasuke as he emptied himself him the Uchiha's hand before thrusting a couple times more, milking him completely.

To be honest, Sasuke was literally about to cum at the sight before him. Naruto was panting with his eyes squeezed shut as he hung onto the brunet's sleeve for deal life. His forehead shone with perspiration and his eyes still clouded from lust as he tried to gather his senses.

After a couple minutes had pass, Naruto frowned when he realized that Sasuke was still completely clothed. "What the fuck?"

The Uchiha raised a thin eyebrow. "What?'

"Why do you still have your clothes on?"

Sasuke grinned. "Eager to see me naked?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed the brunet away before zipping up his pants and picking up his shirt. He easily moved out Sasuke's hold and walked passed him, heading towards the door.

Once the Uchiha's brain caught up to what was happening, he panicked as he turned around and stomped up to the exiting artist. "And where the fuck do you think you are going?"

Naruto turned around before wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders and placed lazy kiss onto Sasuke's still hot ones. He pulled back and turned around before opening the door. "Sorry S'uke, but I refuse to be the only one suffering. I am going to make your mind explode with sexual frustration. Don't think I'll go easy on you."

Sasuke stood frozen, shocked from the blonde's change of attitude.

"Merry Christmas, teme."

And thus began the most painful week of Sasuke's entire life.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please let me know down below**

**I suck at smut and I am so sorry for all the grammatical errors lol but i hope you at least you enjoyed the rest of the story anyways!**

**Hope you all have a safe and wonderful Christmas!**

**I'll be writing the next one shot whenever I have the time. If you have any ideas, please comment so down below! xo**

**Love, Victoria. **

**_Note: I'm currently writing a multi chapter angst fiction. The first chapter will be published once 2014 begins. I'm looking for a beta reader. So if you're interested in just reading the first chapter and maybe becoming my beta reader, please message me either on here or preferably my tumblr(which is in my bio). Thank you once again xo._**


	2. II: Distraction

**So here is another one shot. I hope you like this one too! I will continue to write one shots like this that kind of resemble a multi chapter's chapter. The only difference is, is that there will be no cliff hangers, angst etc. At the end of each one shot, you won't be feeling completely empty or left hanging. **

**Please review and tell me what you think (: xo**

**Remember I am canadian, so I spell some words differently.**

_**PART TWO : DISTRACTION**_

_Naruto gives Sasuke a blowjob during a meeting. Lol I wonder how this is going to end..._

_Warnings: the usual shit._

_Rating: M. oops_

_Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. _

* * *

**Distraction**

* * *

Sasuke scowled as he pushed through the glass doors to the headquarters of the Uchiha Corporation. Behind him, an overly excited dobe pranced around. His azure orbs darting from left and right, absorbing everything that was there to see in the main hallway. He nodded to his receptionist, Hinata who smiled in return.

"Hello! I'm Naruto. It's very nice to meet you," said the blonde cheerfully as he ran up to the desk and stuck out a hand.

The receptionist blushed. "H-hi. I'm Hinata. It's n-nice to m-meet you t-too," she stuttered nervously as she tried her best to fight her blush down. She took Naruto's hand and the blonde shook it vigorously before grinning once again.

Sasuke glared. He did not like it when other people goggled at his blonde, even though they weren't official yet. "Let's go, dobe. I don't have all day."

Naruto said his quick goodbye before returning to Sasuke's side as they waited for the elevator. "She seems really nice."

The brunet pursed his lips together. "Yes, Naruto," he replied coldly once the elevators dinged open and stepped inside.

The blonde frowned when Sasuke used his actual name rather than some dumb insult. He figured it would be better if he didn't say anything else to anger the Uchiha or else he would probably send him back home. They lived in the same apartment building after all.

Once the elevators opened, Sasuke quickly stepped out before strolling elegantly pass the cubicles. Everyone said their greetings to Sasuke, who only nodded in return, but their curious eyes were glued to Naruto. The blond smiled almost blindingly as he waved enthusiastically. Their hard eyes instantly melted at Naruto's warmth and kindness.

Sasuke glared straight ahead. He hated all the attention the blonde was getting. It annoyed him. One of Sasuke's workers suddenly approached them, smiling with a cup of coffee in hand. The brunet raised an eyebrow; it wasn't often when someone was bold enough to even dare come near him in the morning.

Naruto grinned when an extremely pale man approached them. He was paler than Sasuke and that was saying something. He smiled though it seemed rather forced.

"Sai," greeted Sasuke. "Is there something you need?"

"Hi Sai! I'm Naruto," the blonde interrupted joyfully from behind the Uchiha.

The quiet workers that surrounded the three heard the blonde's introduction and began whispering excitedly. They rarely saw anyone so full of life in the office. It shocked them even more how their boss was the one who brought him in.

Before the other man could open his mouth to speak, Sasuke intercepted. "If this isn't urgent, then I will speak to you later. Goodbye, Sai."

The Uchiha quickly stepped around him before heading straight to his office. Naruto followed only after shaking the pale man's hand. Once they finally reached the vice president's office and the wooden door had shut from behind them, Sasuke took his seat from behind desk while Naruto lounged around, staring at the bookshelves and various other objects that were decorated around the room.

"You know this isn't a museum," Sasuke said as he began to organize his papers for the meeting he was due for in a half hour.

"Yeah, whatever. Well, I'm going exploring. Bye!" Naruto answered and quickly exited before Sasuke could say no.

The brunet groaned as he rubbed his temples, praying that the dobe wouldn't do something stupid. This morning he ran into the blonde on his way to work and Naruto begged him to take him with the Uchiha. Claiming that he wanted to know more about Sasuke and by doing this would bring them closer. How could Sasuke say no to that? That blonde knew exactly how to get past the brunet's defenses and did so with ease. He was so screwed.

* * *

Naruto walked around leisurely, exploring random rooms and meeting even more random people. They all seemed to really like him and it made him stupidly happy. He smiled at another lady that he passed by who blushed before saying a shy hi. She seemed like she would make a really good friend too.

The blonde took a turn to his left and entered another boring hallway. He raised a blonde eyebrow when he saw the double doors at the very end. Curious, he walked towards it. It looked important and cool, he decided as he opened the heavy wooden doors.

Inside was clearing a conference room, but like a really cool conference room. A long rectangular cherry-brown wooden table stood in the middle, surrounded by several black leather office chairs. A long black cloth covered the table, its ends brushing the floor. At the end, sat another chair. Except this one was clearly for the boss or the one who had the highest ranking in the room. A bunch of other office stuff, such as graphs and random wide screens, covered the walls.

The blonde walked to the end of the table, where the biggest chair was and took a seat. He kicked his feet onto the table and brought his hands behind his head. This was kind of nice, he thought. Naruto wondered if this was where Sasuke sat. Probably, because this was his floor after all, he reasoned before yawning loudly. It was still boring though.

His eyes shot open when the knobs to the door began to turn. If he was caught, Sasuke might get fired because of him, the brunet would hate him forever. Panicking, he jumped off his chair and dived beneath the tablecloth. He straightened the fabric before wrapping his arms around his body and pursing his lips together. He heard several voices enter and one by one the seats began to fill while pairs of shoes began to peek under the cloth. His lips tugged into a smile once the last seat was filled, the one in front of him. Those dirty dress shoes were most definitely Sasuke's. He remember because on their way to the skyscraper this morning, Naruto had accidently pushed Sasuke off the sidewalk, making him step into a slushy puddle of snow and mud.

"Alright we shall being. Sai?" commanded the voice in front of him. Naruto was now beyond sure now, he could recognize the smooth yet icy voice from anywhere.

Naruto waited for ten minutes and rolled his eyes. This meeting was going to last for at least another hour. He relaxed and adjusted his position, might as well get comfortable. He let his eyes wonder around before bringing the back to Sasuke's leg. Naruto almost laughed when he realized that the tablecloth was actually too short on the widths of the table, revealing Sasuke's legs all the way up to his knees.

He sat back up before smirking. He had promised Sasuke yesterday that he would drive him insane with need, didn't he? Well, today was the day when it was all going to begin. The blonde quickly got on all fours as he approached the other man's legs. He brought one of his hands to Sasuke's ankles. The raven instantly froze and adjusted his feet away. Smiling smugly, the blonde brought his hand back to the man's ankles and began to slowly rub upwards. When he got up to Sasuke's knee, a foot collided with his stomach, knocking the blonde back. He swore quietly and rubbed at the pain.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, continue," Sasuke answered coldly.

Naruto frowned. Sasuke was still in control and the blonde was not going to have anymore of it. Naruto quickly returned the man's legs and placed his hand directly on to the man's crotch and began kneading the soft flesh.

Sasuke's eyes twitched when he took a peak down and saw a tanned unmistakable hand rubbing against him. What the fuck was the dobe doing here and what the fuck did he think was doing? The man took a deep breath, there was no way he was going to get hard during a meeting. No way.

The blonde raised an eyebrow when Sasuke made no move to swat his hand away. He began to rub harder, kneading the still limp dick and smirked when it began to harden. Naruto quickly spread the man's legs and nudged himself between them before running a wet tongue over the semi-hard expansion. He applied pressure through his tongue and swirled around, dampening the thin fabric of the Uchiha's slacks. Sasuke shuddered but kept his eyes forward and focused on the presentation.

The raven was fully hard now and beads of sweat began to dampen his forehead. His concentration began to falter as his will began to crumble. He had a writhing hot blonde between his knees with his tongue practically on his dick for heaven's sake. Who wouldn't lose control?

Satisfied with his foreplay, Naruto leaned forward and grasped this zipper between his teeth before pulling it down slowly. Naruto wasn't expecting anything spectacular but black boxer briefs? How boring. He quickly ran his tongue over the hard bulge once again before bringing his hands to the hem of the boxers and pulling them down. Sasuke lifted his hips every so slightly, allowing the blonde to slip them off more easily.

Naruto was surprised when he saw the other man's package. After leaning back, he stared at it. The brunet's cock stood proudly and was a lot bigger than the blonde had been expecting. A pearl of pre cum leaked from the tip before sliding down the shaft. Naruto smirked, so the Uchiha gets turned on when he is being watched. The blonde returned to his earlier position before grabbing the base of Sasuke's cock. The Uchiha _almost_ jumped at contact, but didn't.

Naruto quickly lapped up the bead of pre cum that had escaped earlier, running his wet tongue from base to tip before reaching the head. Naruto had never given a blowjob before but judging the fact how Sasuke was clutching on to his hair, urging him to go on, it seemed like a good sign.

He gave a hard suck to the tip, which made the Uchiha jolt in his seat. Grinning, Naruto began to slowly lower himself, burying the other man's dick until the back of his throat. Did you know why Naruto managed to eat ramen so quickly without choking? Well it was because he didn't have a gag reflex.

"You okay, Sir?" the presenter asked, her eyebrows knit together in worry.

Sasuke swallowed thickly as the hand that was still on the table clenched. "Of course. Please continue."

She nodded before turning back to her power point. The businessman inhaled and exhaled as the blonde continued to envelop him whole. He almost swore when Naruto began to bob his head up and down his leaking shaft. There was no way he was going to make a sound and let them be exposed. That would stop the blonde now, wouldn't it?

Naruto could tell that the other man was close, due to the way he began to shallowly thrust into the blonde's mouth. He was surprised that no one had noticed yet. The blonde was sure that Sasuke was flushed and basically panting. Naruto was more determined to get any even _more_ embarrassing reaction out of the man.

The blonde buried himself back down on the brunet's cock once more before swallowing around it, practically _milking_ for the cum to squirt out.

"Fuck!" Sasuke swore as he slammed his fist down onto the table. Ten pair of eyes turned to him, all widened in surprise.

"S-Sir…?"

The man threw his head back and closed his eyes before leaning forward again. "I'm sorry but can we resume this meeting later? I am feeling quite light headed."

"Are you sure? You've never done this before…"

Sasuke clenched his teeth. "Get out."

As the room began to clear out, Naruto kept swallowing, sucking and licking, showing no mercy to the lust blown brunet. Before that last person could leave, Naruto brought his hand back and began pumping his throbbing cock at its base. Sasuke let out an exasperated groan as he almost fell forward onto his desk.

The mortified businesswoman turned to him. "Do you want me to call the nurs-"

Sasuke interrupted her with a fit of awkward coughs. "No, I just had something stuck in my throat. Now leave immediately or else you're fired."

She let out what sounded to be a quiet scream and practically slammed the door from behind her on her way out.

Once the footsteps had disappeared, Sasuke shot right out of his seat and pulled his dick out of the blonde's wet cavern. Naruto scrambled out from under the table and followed the Uchiha.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing!? We could have been caught." Sasuke yelled through pants.

Naruto licked the pre cum that was still smeared onto his lips and grinned. "Well we weren't," He began to turn around to face the door. "But it seems like you don't want me to finish you off… Sounds good to me," the blonde finished before exiting, his hand still wiping the remnants of pre cum dripping down from his chin.

Sasuke watched as the blonde closed the door from behind him and left him alone. "Shit," he muttered as he brought a hand down to finish what Naruto had left. It only took two strokes before his mind fogged over and his vision blurred to white. He came so hard that he immediately collapsed once it was over.

Naruto was officially an asshole.

* * *

**So did you like it? Let me know (:**

**What would you like to see next? Some fluff or more smut ? ahahah. **

**Thank you and have a nice day !**

**xo Victoria**


	3. III: Cheesy

**So here another one shot in my little series. This one was actually pretty hard for me to right because I suck so bad at fluff. I didn't even proofread it because personally, I don't like super sappy stories. It was still fun to write thought and I'm glad I didn't quit half way through. It's pretty long too. I hope you like it xo**

**Review pleasseee xx**

**_PART THREE : CHEESY_**

_Sasuke was determined to make Naruto his no matter what it took. Even if it was romance._

_Was a romantic Sasuke even possible? _

_Warnings: extreme fluff, OOC _

_Rating: T, only for swearing._

_Disclaimer: Naruto is still not mine. _

* * *

_**Cheesy**_

* * *

Sasuke was still furious at his dobe when he said goodbye to his fellow co-workers and exited the building. How dare Naruto give him a mind-blowing blowjob without letting him finish, and go home first without him? He shuddered in the cold wind as he rubbed his hands together and shoved them back into the pockets of his jacket. The sky was a dark navy while thick grey clouds covered the stars. If you weren't in the city core often, you wouldn't have noticed the small differences of each bustling night due to the bright artificial lights that shone on the streets that distracted most people who hurried onto their ways home. Sasuke had always liked to pay attention to detail; it was that specific trait that landed him his job without a doubt.

He noticed the newly missing Christmas wreath that once hung on the small corner coffee shop's wooden door for over a month. He noticed the hot dog stand's change in prices and he noticed how you could see the faintest light from the stars through the think blanket of clouds from above him if you looked close enough. The brunet liked noticing things other people didn't pay much mind too, such as reactions and emotions from other people. Though he usually never really cared for them, didn't mean he never noticed them nor note them.

And that was why he smirked victoriously when a guilt-ridden blonde showed up at his doorway an hour after the brunet had finally came home. The dobe kept his eyes down with a soft blush on his cheeks. He tried to relax by laughing but an awkward chuckle played on his lips. Naruto brought a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it anxiously. Sasuke noticed the way the blonde chewed inside his cheek when he was nervous. Naruto was too easy to read.

The brunet crossed his arm. "Can I help you? I am in the middle of my rapidly cooling dinner and would like to finish it as soon as possible, so please hurry this up," he said almost rudely, only to draw out a reaction from the blonde.

Naruto eyes widened in panic. "Um no! I just came to apologize about this morning. I'm s-sorry about what I did. You didn't get caught or… fired, did you? If you did, I'm so sorry and I'll go talk to your boss if you want. Please don't be mad at m-"

"Calm down, dobe," Sasuke interrupted. He felt touched on how scared and worried the blonde had been. "No one knows what happened, so I still have my job."

You could literally see Naruto exhale. He finally met his eyes to Sasuke's before grinning. "Oh thank god. I was really worried there, teme! Well I'm going to go now bye!"

Sasuke panicked. He was leaving already? "Why didn't you call me to let me know you were going to leave?" the Uchiha said quickly, bringing the blonde's attention back to him.

Naruto smiled, showing two rows of perfectly straight teeth. "Well, I don't have your phone number now do I, baka?"

The brunet frowned. The dobe was right. All this time and they still haven't gotten each other's phone numbers yet. You've got to be kidding. "Give you me your phone then."

The blonde quickly fished out his black Samsung Galaxy S4 out of his pocket and handed it over to the Uchiha, who gave Naruto his white iPhone 5S in return. The blonde snorted. "What are you? Do you have a pair of brown uggs and a Starbucks drink in there with you too?"

"Shut up, asshole," Sasuke muttered as he quickly tapped his number into the blonde's phone, who did the same for him on his. He hid the small smile that almost slip threw, It made him happy knowing that they would always be within contact of each other. "Just text me whenever you feel like it," he added quickly.

"Sure thing! Later, S'uke!"

The brunet waited for Naruto to enter his apartment before closing the door to his own. He suddenly frowned before scowling. Shit, he forgave Naruto way too quickly _again._ He shook his head as he took his seat at his dinner table; he needed to get the dobe back.

Naruto's game was easy to figure out, it was quite simple after all. The idiot managed to arouse Sasuke at the most inappropriate times. The blonde, for some reason, managed to be able to keep his dick in check much better than the Uchiha could. The only way Sasuke could avoid this mind-boggling technique that Naruto somehow had easily mastered was not to look or pay attention to anything provocative that the blonde would do. Sounded simple enough.

The hard part was finding a way to drive _Naruto_ insane. To push him off the edge and have him give in first. So sex appeal and looks weren't going to work… Sasuke pondered for a moment before swearing. Then what the fuck was the Uchiha suppose to do? Usually his looks were enough to have girls instantly dropping their panties and come running towards him. It was a bonus how he was rich _and_ intelligent. The Uchiha never had a problem wooing other people; it always had come naturally to him. But Naruto was different; Sasuke was going to have to work for him. The Uchiha was determined.

Finishing his dinner, he decided that he would come up with his plan tomorrow. He needed to search for a few resources and request for aid first.

* * *

Sasuke got off work early today only because he was crazy ahead of schedule and the company had began to run out of things to give him to work on. So it was still mid afternoon when the Uchiha was strolling down the streets back to his apartment building.

Usually when he was sent home early, he would waste his time by practicing the piano or refining his cooking but today he had shit to do. Once he reached the building, he went straight into the parking garage and grabbed his keys out of his pocket before unlocking the doors to his sleek black Mazurati. He never was really a big fan of cars, so he rarely used his. The Uchiha believed if a distance was close enough to walk, then it was unnecessary to drive a car.

Sasuke was probably in his car for only about fifteen minutes before arriving at his destination. He parked the sports car before getting out and heading towards the late sign that read "The Arts" in bold colours that stood several meters away from him.

He ignored the fascinated stares from the students who stood nearby and pushed into the glass door of the building that the sign had been pointing to. The brunet frowned at the unfamiliar faces that stared back at him. He quickly scanned the premises but saw no one he knew.

"Sasuke?"

The raven turned around and grimaced. Out of all people. The boy who had red triangle tattoos on his cheeks, the boy who was really closed to Naruto, the boy who pissed him off. What was his name again? Keypa? Oh well, I guess he would have to do.

"What are you doing here? Looking for Naruto? Oh and I'm Kiba by the way, since you've probably have forgotten." he said, interrupting the Uchiha's earlier thoughts.

"No actually. I was hoping to talk to you."

Kiba froze. This was the guy who looked like he wanted to kill from the other day. What the hell could he want?

"Could you tell me what Naruto's really into?"

The younger student frowned. That's it? "Ramen, I guess."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Well obviously. But I meant things Naruto finds himself attracted to…?"

"Why do you want to know?" Kiba widened his eyes. "You don't like him, do you?"

The brunet glared. "That is not of your business. Could you just answer the question?"

The student tapped on his chin for a little bit before grinning. "Naruto is a big romantic sap, if that's what you're asking."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Romantic? "Oh really?"

Kiba laughed. "Oh yeah. You should have seen him in junior high. He was in love with Sakura and he would do the cheesiest things to try to win her heart. He even sang to her once even!"

The Uchiha could feel his blood temperature rising with jealousy. Naruto was in love? "Sorry, but who is Sakura again?"

"Oh, the pink haired chick from Sunday."

Sasuke flinched. He remembered now. Sakura was one of those fan girls that kept tugging on his sleeve and wouldn't leave him alone when he dropped by Naruto's apartment for some sugar last weekend.

Kiba continued to talk. "Oh and in eleventh grade, some dude confessed to him with roses and chocolates and Naruto totally swooned!"

"That is enough, thank you Kiba. Please do not tell Naruto of my little visit," Sasuke said coldly through a tight jaw. He quickly turned around and began heading back to his car. For some reason, the Uchiha felt like he almost had some _competition_ to deal with.

At least Sasuke knew what the dork was into now. Romance.

The Uchiha snorted as he pulled back onto the highway and began making his way back home. He didn't know _jack shit_ about romance. He's never even been on a date where he had actually had enjoyed himself for heaven's sake. How did those movies go again? Sasuke had watched a couple of them with his past girlfriends and each movie had some bogus, shitty ass plotline that the Uchiha could never pay his full attention to. It would always lead up to some kind of date, like a picnic under the stars anyways. They were all predictable and unoriginal.

Sasuke had no idea what he was going to do but that's what Internet was for, right?

* * *

The moment the Uchiha came home, he immediately threw his stuff to a random corner and pulled out his laptop. He put his Macbook Air onto his glass coffee table and pressed the power button before heading to his kitchen to brew some tea. Once his jasmine tea had finished, he returned to his couch.

He opened the Google search engine and began his research. It took a lot longer than he had been expecting because the brunet was rather picky. He didn't want some cliché date that was predictable, he wanted the blonde to be genuinely surprised and touched.

By the time he was finished, it was already ten o'clock pm. There was no doubt that Naruto was awake, considering the constant loud bangs from next door. If it were anybody else making those annoying noises then Sasuke would have probably beaten them to pulp already. But of course, Naruto is his only exception.

The brunet pulled out his cellphone before dialling the blonde's number in. He picked up on the third ring. "Hi Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled. He was just too cute. "Hello, dobe."

"You know I would appreciate it if you used my real name sometimes."

The brunet smirked. "Okay, _Naruto_," he said slowly, dragging out the syllables to the blonde's name.

There was a small pause and there was no doubt that Naruto was blushing. "Um thanks. So what did you call for?"

"Go on a date with me." Sasuke said bluntly as he awaited the blonde's answer.

"What?"

The brunet rolled his eyes. "This Friday, go on a date with me," he repeated.

"No, I heard what you said but I never pinned you the type of guy who was in to romance."

_Well you're right but you're in to that load of bullshit so I have to do it,_ Sasuke thought. "Well is it a yes or a no?" he replied impatiently.

"Oh um, sure?"

Sasuke smiled. "Then it's settled. I'll be over at seven on Friday evening. Don't dress up too much."

"O-okay."

"That is all. Good night, Naruto."

"Night."

Sasuke hung up feeling satisfied. He threw his hands behind his neck. This was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

Though the brunet was new to romance, he was a quick learner. He knew that he needed to make the blonde's heart grow fonder. So that's why he avoided all contact with the dobe for the rest of the week. He wanted to make Naruto nervous and uneasy but he also wanted to make him excited and happy.

It was pretty hard to refrain himself, especially when you could hear the blonde's contagious laugh or when you were horrible jealous of the people who he kept bringing over. But the Uchiha managed. It was finally Friday and there were only two hours left.

Sasuke frowned. He noticed that his hands were getting clammy, his limbs were slightly shaking and his heartbeat was going crazy. It was a completely foreign feeling to the man. He was usually always collected and confident but right now he felt almost _vulnerable_. The brunet decided he didn't like it.

He continued to sit on his couch for two hours, trying to get rid of that horrible feeling. But as the date drew nearer, it only seemed to get worst. What was this called in movies? Nervousness? Sasuke scoffed. He was a fucking Uchiha, Uchihas didn't get nervous. It was simply impossible.

Feeling a bit better, he got up and wiped his sweaty hands onto his black slacks before grabbing his keys and locking up his apartment. He paused for a second at Naruto's door before knocking. The blonde almost opened it immediately. Sasuke swallowed. Of course it was some how possible for the dobe to look even better.

Though the brunet had told Naruto to dress casually, the blonde decided to play it safe and wear slacks. He also wore a light blue dress shirt tucked in and a small bow tie to top it off. To dress it down, he unbuttoned the cuffs to his shirt and rolled them up until right below his elbows. The blonde tried to style his hair but gave up when it refused to stay down. Naruto thought he looked decent, but Sasuke thought he looked irresistibly cute.

"Hello Sasuke!" the artist greeted cheerfully. "Do you want to come in?"

Naruto didn't look nervous at all. Sasuke licked his lips. "No it's alright. We've got to get going anyways. Ready?"

"Yup!"

Sasuke took a step back while the blonde locked his own door. They walked downstairs together, laughing and talking about their days. Sasuke relaxed, Naruto was always so bright and it was terribly contagious. The nerves from earlier had disappeared and Sasuke was determined to make Naruto officially his by the end of this date.

Naruto seemed calm but he was actually shaking. The blonde was so nervous that he literally spent six hours mentally preparing himself before the date but he continued to laugh and smile to hide his anxiousness.

"So where are we headed?" he asked casually as they entered the building's parking space.

"Surprise," he answered coolly, his eyes straight ahead. Sasuke looked like his usual self, not a single flaw to be seen. Not that Naruto was surprised, of course.

He snorted. "Are you gonna take me to the highest sky scraper in the city and have a perfect dinner set up with candle lights in the background? Or some drive in movie that we both aren't actually interested in and will ultimately lead to hot sex in the backseat?"

Sasuke smirked. "I'm not _that_ cheesy."

"So you admit this is going to be a cheesy date."

"Maybe a little," he almost whispered as a soft pink spreading on the tops of his cheeks. This was probably the first time Naruto had seen him blush and the blonde was totally digging it. He decided it wouldn't be the last time either.

Before Naruto could drill him with questions further, they reached a sleek black sports car that probably had some confusing Italian name stuck to it. Naruto frowned. He knew that the Uchiha was rich, but not _this_ rich.

"Are you going to just stare at it or are you going to get it?" a teasing voice interrupted his thoughts, bringing him out of his reverie.

Naruto just rolled his eyes playfully before opening the passenger's seat and entered. It smelt just like Sasuke's house, except this time with a hint of leather. The blonde loved the scent. It was dark and alluring yet light and fresh at the same time. How? Naruto didn't fucking know, all he knew was that it turned him on.

They drove for what seemed to be like an hour, talking the entire time. Naruto would start up some outrageous story about his childhood while Sasuke would just chuckle and add a snarky insult to it which would end up in a teasing verbal fight before starting over again.

By the time they had reached their destination, it was a dock next to the fucking ocean.

"Dinner by the water, eh? That still seems pretty cheesy to me," Naruto commented jokingly as Sasuke pulled into an empty parking lot.

He smirked. "Not quite."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he exited the car. They began to walk towards a set of cruise ships. They were all lit and filled with people except for one. The blonde almost starting choking, there was no way they were going to go on a fucking cruise or anything, right? Sasuke wasn't _that_ crazy, was he?

"We're going on a cruise," Sasuke said suddenly, confirming the blonde's frantic thoughts. "A private cruise, to be exact."

Naruto laughed. "Okay good joke, Sasuke. Now where are we eating…?"

Sasuke frowned. "I'm not joking. I know it's still kind of sappy but I still thought it would be nice. We'll be on my private cruise ship for three days. I know you have no classes until the end of next week and I decided to take a couple of my vacation days that I usually don't end up using."

Before Naruto could say anything in return, a man in a black penguin suit approached them. He bowed in front of Naruto before speaking with the brunet.

There were two conflicting sides in Naruto right now. One side was freaking out, telling him that this was a dream and he would wake up any second now. The other side was melting to the floor. Though the blonde didn't like to admit, he was a total romance sap. He loved those cheesy dates that most people hated, and Sasuke had planned an entire mini vacation for them where they would be completely alone.

Once Sasuke finished his preparations with his butler, the brunet turned his attention to the dobe who was frowning but blushing at the same time. He didn't say anything when Sasuke told him that the ship to their left was the one they were going to be using. He just nodded dumbly before following the brunet. Once they were abroad, he finally spoke.

"Holy shit. Sasuke if this is a prank, you are an asshole."

The brunet rolled his eyes before turning to face the dobe again. He leaned in and placed a hand on the dobe's chin before pressing his lips softly against his. "No this is not a prank, now if you wouldn't mind. The romantic dinner that you are secretly excited for is getting cold. So let's go."

Naruto blushed before following the brunet's back. The blonde almost fell when the ship began to move. "You know you don't need to treat me like a girl, teme."

"Tell me that when you're not as red as a high school girl who had just been ask out to prom by her crush of two years."

"Shut up, teme."

Sasuke chuckled but didn't say anything as they finally reached the front of the ship. Naruto rolled his eyes. This was now most definitely all a dream and it was about to be all over. There was no fucking way that he was about to go on a cruise with the man he secretly liked and have perfect right-out-of-a-fucking-movie kind of date.

There was a simple dinner set up with just a set of tableware, one on each side. It wasn't overly dramatic nor sappy but still romantic and sweet, just like Sasuke was.

"Are you going to sit or?"

Naruto blinked before walking over and hurriedly taking the vacant seat. A random server came out of nowhere and poured them a glass of red wine before disappearing. The shoreline was rapidly diminishing and the sun by now was almost completely set.

Once the high-class entrees were served, the two laughed and ate with ease and comfort. It wasn't awkward nor uncomfortable like most first dates were. It was as if they had been together for many years. It was wonderful.

"So you really like cheesy dates, don't you?" Sasuke asked as he took drank the last sip of wine in his glass.

There was no hiding it now. "And what if I do?"

Sasuke smirked. "You're too easy."

Naruto immediately scowled. "Fucking asshole. I'm not some low ass cheap whore who-"

"I was just kidding, dobe," Sasuke interrupted jokingly. "Well since you enjoy sap so much, I decided to make this the most cheesiest but best date you've ever been on."

Naruto has never been on any other dates unless going to McDonalds together counted. But Sasuke didn't need to know that. "Is that even possible? I already think you've surpassed it."

The brunet's eyes flashed. "Oh I haven't even started."

As if on cue, bright lights exploded into the black sky. The red sparkles and gold glitter danced among each other before a blue and green explosion ripped through it, claiming the sky as its stage. The show was magnificent and Naruto watched with awe and contentment. Sasuke studied the blonde's expression closely before smirking, satisfied with his reaction.

Once the lights dissipated and the fireworks came to a stop. Naruto slowly turned his attention back to Sasuke before grinning blindingly. "Fireworks. Are you fucking kidding me? Who knew you were such a prince charming?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Never really was. That is, until I found out that you were basically like a princess."

The blonde was too happy to be offended. So instead, he stood up and grabbed the brunet's tie and yanked him forward, smashing their lips together. Sasuke smirked victoriously into the kiss, which only made the blonde bite harshly onto his bottom lip to show his annoyance.

When the finally pulled apart, Naruto was flushed. He panted softly through wet lips as his eyes were glassy and his cheeks were rosy.

He rested his forehead on Sasuke's. "Thank you."

The Uchiha only grinned. So Naruto was finally _officially_ his.

* * *

**lol i'm sorry if you cringed reading this.**

**And if you enjoyed it, yay! (: xo**

**ahah thank you so much for all the support so far, reading the reviews really do motivate me.**

**Tell me what you would like to see next. Back to teasing? ahahah**

**thank you again and hope you have a wonderful day! **

**xo Victoria**

**Note: You should send me ideas and prompts on tumblr! The link is in my bio.**


End file.
